Semiconductor devices and integrated circuits used in a variety of electronic applications, such as cell phones and other mobile electronic equipment, are typically manufactured on a single semiconductor wafer. The semiconductor dies of the wafer may be processed and packaged with other semiconductor devices or semiconductor dies at the wafer level, and various technologies have been developed for the wafer level packaging.